


milkshakes

by junwtfhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Milkshakes, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, dumbassery, i am dumb, is this even fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: junhoe and hanbin goes to have a date at a cafe.





	milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a long time since you've heard from junwtfhoe and hello i'm back :) this is a request from my child @fdotdae on twitter (follow her she's cool) and this is what i had devised from her one word which is milkshake. i am a total crackhead i tell you, so please bear with this dumbassery as you read this.

junhoe feels nervous. it's not like they've never done this, going on a date at their favourite cafe. yet everytime he meets hanbin, he turns into a bumbling mess of excitement.

he fidgets in his seat, eyes warily searching for hanbin who was currently at the counter placing their orders. hanbin had chosen a strawberry milkshake with extra whip cream since he had said to junhoe he was suddenly in the mood for some sweet things. junhoe, on the other hand had chosen a relatively unsweet drink which was a basic iced americano.

looking at hanbin's back, he smiles, waiting for the said person to turn and show him his face. junhoe rests his cheek on his palm and stares at hanbin, who was turning from the counter, bringing their drinks.

finally reaching their table, hanbin tells junhoe, "take these, i'll return the tray."

"okay," junhoe says, taking the glasses from the tray and placing them onto the table. he turns again, his eyes following hanbin's every move. junhoe might seem like a stalker but he was too infatuated with hanbin, he couldn't take his eyes off hanbin.

junhoe continues to look at hanbin as he returns to their table, receiving a sly look from hanbin.

"junhoe, stop looking at me," he says, failing to suppress an embarrassed smile as junhoe continues to look at him. he was turning red from all the looks junhoe was giving him.

"can't i look at my boyfriend?" junhoe says, his smile widening. he had always loved it when hanbin turns shy, it makes him have the urge to pinch hanbin's cheeks.

"well, of course you can," hanbin says, stirring his milkshake with the straw. "but not it an open place like this because i'll get shy."

"hey, don't be," junhoe says, pulling his iced americano closer to him and sipping on it through the straw. "it's acceptable to display affection like this."

"shit," hanbin says, sipping on his milkshake. "this is so sweet."

"of course it is, kim hanbin," junhoe says, chuckling at how hanbin's face had contorted due to the sugary drink. "you asked for extra whip cream."

"i'm dumb," hanbin says, "give me your drink, i need something to soothe my teeth."

"here," junhoe mumbles, handing hanbin his drink. "if you're dumb then i'm dumber."

"did you just diss yourself?" hanbin says, about to sip junhoe's drink.

junhoe's mouth gape, but he closes it again and laughs, "damn, i just did diss myself."

"the things you do for me," hanbin chuckles as he continues to sip on junhoe's drink.

"hey, that's mine." junhoe laughs, pulling his drink away from hanbin. "just drink what's yours and leave mine alone."

"fine," hanbin laughs, and he sips again on his milkshake. feeling the sweetness of the milkshake hitting him right in the face, hanbin frowns, "damn now it's like this thing is sweeter."

hearing hanbin, junhoe laughs, "you're honestly dumb, hanbin-ah."

"stop that," hanbin laughs, jokingly getting mad at junhoe.

they stay silent for a few seconds, sipping on their drinks and staring into each other's eyes. junhoe broke the silence by crossing his eyes, which caused hanbin to nearly spray his drink into junhoe's face.

"junhoe," hanbin says, his hand creeping onto junhoe's. he wraps his fingers around junhoe's pinky as he tells junhoe, "i need to pee."

"then go," junhoe laughs, a little baffled that hanbin needed to tell him that. "don't pee here."

"okay okay, i will." hanbin says, getting up from his seat, laughing at junhoe's reaction. "don't get too lonely."

"i will," junhoe laughs. he stares at hanbin making his way to the toilet, smiling at the way hanbin walks. it looks as if hanbin was running, and junhoe thought it was adorable. hanbin disappears into the toilet, leaving junhoe awkwardly trying to stare at other things.

and so, junhoe was left alone at their table with the two very different drinks. curious, junhoe stares at hanbin's milkshake. before hanbin stirred the drink, it looked very pretty as the cafe was very precise with the details in their drinks. junhoe looks back at his drink, the boring iced americano and he thinks, this drink has no detail to pay attention to whatsoever.

once again, he looks back at hanbin's drink, which had a pretty, pink colour. the colour was now slightly diluted as the ice melts into the drink along with the whipping cream mixed into it, making it look whiter than it was pink.

he remembers hanbin's reaction when he first sipped on the milkshake, and now junhoe was curious as to how sweet the milkshake had tasted.

it can't be that sweet, right? junhoe thinks, whipping cream isn't that sweet, right?

shaking his head, junhoe decides to quench his curiosity by drinking the milkshake. he does not sip it through the straw, he was afraid that hanbin would find out that there would be whipping cream on the straw and instead, he drank the milkshake by picking the glass up and drinking straight from it.

to be honest, the latter action was a little dumb, because junhoe had left a giant dent on the whipping cream that was left, and there was even whipping cream on junhoe's upper lip.

now junhoe could relate to hanbin's reaction as he tastes the milkshake's sweetness, or rather the overabundance of it. junhoe frowns, immediately sipping on his iced americano to reduce the sugary attack on his tastebuds.

unsuspectingly, hanbin comes back to the table and surprises junhoe. he had seen junhoe's action from the far end of the cafe, which was near to the toilet's entrance and he thought it was the perfect time to sneak on junhoe.

"did you just drink my milkshake?" hanbin suddenly says, shocking junhoe out of his wits.

"i-i... no." junhoe blurts out his immediate response, backing away from the drinks on their table.

"liar liar pants on fire." hanbin sings, shaking his head at junhoe.

furrowing his brows, junhoe sips on his drink and then says, "my pants are nowhere near burning."

"junhoe, that was just an expression for liars." hanbin says, chuckling at junhoe's response. "and i know you drank my milkshake. you have whipping cream from my milkshake on your lips."

"oh, i do?" junhoe asks, pointing his index finger at himself.

"yeah you do," hanbin says, smirking at junhoe.

"okay, i did drink that thing." junhoe finally gives up, raising his hands in defeat, "that thing is so freaking sweet. why did you even order it?"

"because i was craving for it." hanbin shrugs, "remind me to not impulse buy a drink anymore. my tongue can't take this."

junhoe chuckles at hanbin's words, then he once again sips at his drink to get rid of the sweetness. the whipping cream was still on junhoe's lips and this was intensely bothering hanbin.

"junhoe-ya," hanbin says, gesturing at junhoe to come closer to him, "let me wipe that off you."

junhoe draws nearer to him, his eyes staring straight into hanbin's as he feels the pad of hanbins thumb brushing his lip. finally clean from the whipping cream, hanbin smiles at junhoe and says, "there."

smiling back, junhoe straightens himself as he pulls back from hanbin but before he could even do so, hanbin leans in and plants his lips on junhoe's. at first junhoe was startled by hanbin's action but he soon eases himself and kisses hanbin back. junhoe places his hand on hanbin's as he closes his eyes and intertwines their fingers together, not even caring if people were staring at them then and there.

slowly pulling away, hanbin sits back on his chair.

"fuck," he curses, realising that he had spilled the milkshake. when hanbin leaned, his chest had pushed the glass containing the milkshake and so, it spilled. the table was painted pink by the strawberry milkshake and it was threatening to drip off the table. quickly june picks the cup up, putting it back upright to not cause further increase to the spillage.

"i'll go and take some tissues." hanbin says, running off to the counter, swiping two handfuls of tissues from the tissue dispenser.

junhoe quietly sits at the table, trying to ignore murmurs of the other customers. some were chuckling at the sight they had just seen, and some were cooing at how sweet they were.

as soon as hanbin returns to the table, he gives junhoe a handful of the tissues and together, they wipe the mess they had made. as they try to cleanse the table off the strawberry mess that they had created, the two exchange embarrassed smiles, feeling very stupid yet inside they were relieved that they had each other even in the milkshake mayhem.

finally successful in wiping the table clean, the two sigh and leans back onto their chairs.

"whew, at least that's done." hanbin groans out, chuckling as he straightens himself up to look at junhoe. the younger was looking as tired as hanbin. suddenly, they laugh, recalling at how panicked they were. it's okay, at least they were there for each other with their top notch teamwork in wiping the table.

"but we wasted the strawberry milkshake," hanbin croaks out. "and also my money."

"well," junhoe starts, leaning closer to hanbin, " at least you don't have to drink that overly sweet thing."

as junhoe says those words, hanbin bursts out laughing. junhoe then joins him, holding his iced americano secure in his hand to avoid spilling any drink for the second time.

"baby, finish my drink for me," junhoe says, handing hanbin the drink.

as hanbin complies with junhoe, sipping on the drink, junhoe once again rests his cheek on the palm of his hand, continuing his job as a serial hanbin-starer. hanbin stares back at junhoe, loudly sipping on it since the drink was nearly finished.

"should we get out of this cafe?" hanbin says, putting down the glass and looking straight into junhoe's eyes.

"of course," junhoe chuckles, turning his head away for a second. going back to looking into hanbin's eyes, he says, "we've embarrassed ourselves a hell lot here."

"c'mon then, let's get out of here," hanbin says, getting up and pulling junhoe out.

junhoe and hanbin run out of the cafe, holding hands as they laugh. little did they know, somebody was looking at them in frustration.

behind the counter, yunhyeong sighs, "i swear, if those two go here again and do stupid shit like that i'll kick their asses out before even they could set foot in this cafe."

_fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly it started out cute but in the end it was all wonky and junbin looks kinda crazy lmao. i hope you enjoyed reading this weird work of mine!


End file.
